


Truth or Dare

by roxan1930



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Dare, Gen, Truth, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: The monkey team is bored again and to make the time pass they play Truth or dare.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I made this years ago.

**Truth or Dare**

 

It was another boring day in Shuggazoom city and the monkey team was again bored to death.

Skeleton King was on vacation on Hawai so there where no attacks from monsters or whatever.

They had done there usual routine and now Gibson was sitting in his bubble chair counting the seconds as they went by, Nova was sitting on a new couch while she was counting the snores of Antauri who had been sitting next to her and had fallen asleep out of boredom, Otto and Sparx where just playing rock, paper, scissors over and over again.

Chiro was first sitting in his bubble chair blankly looking into space when he suddenly got a idea.

"Hey lets play Truth or Dare!"he suddenly yelled surprising everyone who was awake and waking Antauri up from his nap.

"You want us to go and embarress ourselves kid?"asked Sparx while lifting a eyebrow.

"No, not embarress  _ourselves_! We're going to embarres  _eachother_!"Chiro explained with a wide grin wich grew wider when the monkeys thought it over and eventually agreed to it.

"Who's first?" asked Otto after they sat down in a circle on the floor.

"Chiro, you where the one who thought of it so why don't you start?"asked Antauri.

"Okay! Nova truth or dare?" he asked.

Putting a finger on her chin she thought a few seconds before awnsering "Dare".

"Boom bam baby!"cheered Chiro as he jumped in the air and did a little dance while the monkeys just stared blankly at him.

"Nova…. I…. dare… you…. to…" "Just get on with it!"yelled a annoyed Sparx.

"Ahem… Nova I dare you to make out with all the other guys for five minutes and tell the names of them from the one who was the worst in it till the one who was the best in it."he said with a grin.

" **WHAT?** "yelled Nova, Otto, Antauri and Gibson with there faces as red as cherries.

" **I LOVE YOU CHIRO!** "sparx yelled as he jumped in the boys lap and kissed him on top of his head.

"Come on Nova, it's a dare so you have to do it." the boy grinned after he had peeled Sparx off of him.

"Fine."the she-monkey murmurred and made out with the other four monkeys who all fainted after she was done.

"Am I done?"she asked bitterly.

"No." Chiro said happily and dumped a bucket of water over the others ( **A/N: Don't ask me where he**   **got it.** ) "you still have to gives us your little list."

"She is so going to say my name last."Sparx bragged.

Taking a deep breath she said "Sparx is the worst, then come Otto, then Gibson and Antauri is the best!"she yelled with a blush.

" **ANTAURI!** "Sparx yelled angrily and tried to tackle the silver monkey but he was stopped by Nova's fist.

"Antauri truth or dare?"she asked calmly.

"Uhm… I think dare." He answerred after a while.

"I dare you to do a ballet dance in the air right above the super robot."Nova said with a smirk.

"What?"he yelled as the other burst out laughing.

"A dare is a dare Antauri so do it."Gibson said smugly.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going!" the silver monkey yelled as he made his way to the top of the robot.

While he was hanging right above the robot like Nova had told him to do there where already a few people who stopped doing what they where doing and looked up at him.

Suddenly he heard music playing from under him and when he looked down he saw Nova holding a CD-player and he realized it was her who was playing the music and with a final glare at her and the others he started dancing.

He could hear the people of Shuggazoom laugh under him and he felt his face slowly turn red while he tried to move as gracefully as possible but he only looked even more stupid because of it and when the song ended he lost his balace and fell face first on the ground by the feet of the ones he thought who where his friends.

"I'm I finally done?"he asked bitterly while they rolled around laughing there heads off.

"Woohoo! That was classic Nova!"Gibson said as he gave her a high-five.

"It's your turn Antauri."Nova said as she wipped away the tears in her eyes.

Antauri glared at everyone in the room and he knew he couldn't get Nova back so he decided to choose the one next to her.

"Otto truth or dare?"he asked with a evil smile wich Otto didn't like in the least.

"Uhm… dare."Otto answerred a little uncertain.

"Perfect, I dare you to sing the song  _Numa Numa_ from  _O-zone_."Antauri said and his evil smile only grew bigger when everyone else burst out laughing.

"You know I hate  _that_  song!"yelled Otto.

"That's why I'm letting you sing  _that_  song."Antauri said while his smile never left his face.

"Why do you hate that song so much Otto?"Nova asked her green friend.

Putting on a serious look he yelled "Because I don't understand anything that they are saying!"

"It was a dare so you gotta do it Otto."Gibson said with a grin.

"I know that!"Otto yelled as his face turned bright red making him look like some kind of christmas decoration.

"Well here is a mic so let us hear what you got in house!"Sparx said handing Otto a microphone.

While cursing under his breath he stood up, walked over to the jukebox and started singing.

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,**  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

__**Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,**  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Ma-ia-hii**  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

__**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,**  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

When he was done everyone broke out laughing.

"Oh my god! Antauri I love your brain!" Gibson yelled when he finnaly caught his breath.

"My brain is saying 'thank you Gibson'"the silver monkey replied.

"Gibson truth or dare?"yelled Otto in a attempt to change the topic.

"I'll go with dare."the blue genius replied thinking the green monkey would come with something he himself would hate to do like throwing away a chocolate bar.

"I dare you to let Sparx give you a lecture about how gravity was created and you can't correct him in any way."right after he had heard what he had to do he almost fainted.

"This is for all those times you drove me crazy with one of your lectures Gibby!"Sparx yelled as he picked the blue monkey up and run to another room where he placed him in someting that looked like a schooldesk and the only difference was that it wasd floating.

After taking in his surroundings he fell out of his chair in anime-style when he saw Sparx wearing a labcoat, a pair of eyeglasses and had a stick in his hand to point at things( **A/N: I don't know what it's called** ).

"Welcome to my lesson about how gravity was created." the red monkey started.

"Tell me what you already know about this topic young man."he said looking at Gibson.

"Well I know…" he started but was interrupted by Sparx who slammed his stick right in front of Gibson in the desk and yelled "NOTHING! You know nothing and that is why you are here so you can learn from a  _genius_  like me!"

Gibson twitched but he kept quiet.

After Clearing his throat Sparx started " It's quite simple, really, Gibson. Once upon a time there was a sun and she looked upon the earth and saw all the people floating around. She felt sorry for all these helpless beings and turned to her friend, the galaxy. Now, they had a conversation of some sort. Now the galaxy sort of had a thing for the sun, because she was (he raises his eyebrows) HOT. The sun said, "Oh, my dear friend, the people on Earth are floating around like we do in outer space. They are so helpless and they can't get around. So, would you help them get on the ground or somethin'?" And then the galaxy, who looked and sounded a lot like Elvis Presley, said, "Yeah, baby. I'll do anythin' you like. I'll just make up this thing called gravity, and it'll help the people get on the ground. What comes up, must come down, ya know?" So then the galaxy kept his promise. Scientists of today are still trying to figure out how the galaxy created gravity. Perhaps we'll never know. So every once in a while, when you fall and hurt yourself, or when you're jumping on the trampoline, take time to thank the sun for her sincerity and the galaxy for keeping his promise."( **A/N: I took this lecture from another fanfic from "Ed and Winry 4ever"** )

After he was done Gibson was slaming his head against the desk while wispering to himself "That's not how gravity was created."over and over again.

"It's your turn Gibson." said Chiro.

"Alright, Sparx truth or dare?"he asked when he calmed down a little.

"After my lecture to you I'm not taking any risks so truth."Sparx said with a safe feeling.

"You did exactly what I expected you to do! Now why do you always flirt with Nova when you also always flirt with other woman?"he asked.

Now  _that_  was something everyone wanted to know.

"Because if they all fall in love with me I have some backup for when one reationship doesn't work."Sparx said with a smirk only to get punched in the face by Nova.

She was about to jump on top of him to beat him up but Antauri and Otto stopped her just in time.

"Sparx please take your turn and distract her before she breaks free!"Otto yelled.

"Chiro truth or dare?"Sparx obbeyed.

"Dare, I'm no chicken so bring it on baby!"Chiro said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

His smirk shrunk a little when Sparx gave a evil smile that was much worse then the evil smile Anteuri had given Otto.

"I dare you to let us give you a makeover so you look like a girl and then sing the song  _I feel like a woman_ from _Shania Twain_ in the center of the city _._ "

"WHAT?"Chiro yelled while the others rolled over the floor laughing till they coulnd't breath anymore.

"Sparx, remember when I told Antauri I loved his brain? Well I now love your brain even more!"Gibson said.

"There is now way in hell I'm going to do that!"Chiro yelled angrilly and stood up trying to get away but Otto just yelled "Get him!"and before he knew what was going on he was tackled to the ground by his five monkeys.

"Alright, make sure he stays like that while I'm getting make-up, nail varnish, shoes with high heels, some dresses, a wig and some jewelry."Nova instructed to the guys.

_After Nova had gatherred everything_

"I'll do the make-up and you guys can get to give him some nice pretty girly nails."the yellow monkey said while grinning the whole time.

"Why exactly did you bring twenty-seven dresses with you?"asked Gibson.

"I didn't know wich one I should pick so I took them all so we can see in person wich one would look the most stupid on him."she answerred.

"Let's get started!"Sparx cheered and then began laughing like a maniac.

_A few minutes of laughing, torturing and screaming later_

The mokeys where all covering eachothers eyes so they could get a better look at Chiro when they removed there hands.

When they did they burst out laughing at the sight of the boy. They had truly outdone themselves.

Chiro face hade every kind of make-up on it, he had a wig on his head with long curly blond hair that came till his elbows, a golden necklace around his neck, gold and silver bracelets on, a ring that looked a little like a weddingring around his finger, pink glittery fingernails, shoes with high heels that showed his red glittery toenails and last but not least he whore a frilly pink princess dress.

"Hey honny how are you doing? Why don't you tell me your name and come to my place for a drink?" Sparx jokked and made the others gasp for air.

Chiro on the other hand was shaking with fury.

"SHUT UP I'm going to wash this stuff off and put on my normal clothes."he yelled and started to make his way to the bathroom when Antauri levitated him in the air and brought him back to the group.

"Just wait Chiro, you still have sing in the city."the silver monkey said with a teasing smile.

While cursing under his breath Chiro started to walk out of the robot to the center while the monkeys followed him.

On their way there they suddenly heard someone wistle at Chiro and when they turned around the monkeys had to give it all they had not to burst out laughing again because B.T. and Glenny came towards them.

"Hey there darling what's your sign?"B.T. asked while wigling his eyebrows.

"Do not enter."Chiro said coldly.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together."Glenny tried while he put his arm around Chiro's shoulders.

"Really, I'd put f and u together."Chiro said as he remove Glenny's arm.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that. Why don't you tell us your phone number?"B.T. asked again.

"It's in the phone book."Chiro answerred.

"But we don't know your name."Glenny whined.

"That's in the phone book too."Chiro said and then walked away before they could find out it was actually him.

When they where out of earshot the monkeys lost it and fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they just flirted with you!"Otto yelled and it went on and on until they couldn't breath anymore.

When they came to the center of the city Sparx handed Chiro the microphone and Nova started the music.

After taking a deep breath Chiro started.

_**Let's go girls! Come on.** _

__**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

_**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun** _

__**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

__**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take**  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

_**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun** _

__**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)** _

__**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

__**I get totally crazy**  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

When he was done a few people started laughing because he couldn't sing, some obviously knew it was him but when he glared at them they gave a sign they wouldn't tell anybody and there where even some men who gave him some pick-up lines just like Glenny and B.T. had done.

"Am I done?"Chiro asked the five pieces of metal who where hugging eachother and turning purple from laughing.

They all grinned and nodded there heads and he quickly made his way to the robot and turned himself back into a boy while the monkeys took there sweet time with shopping, eating icecream in the park and looking at other streetperformers while getting back to the robot.

When they walked inside Chiro was glaring at every guilty person in the room.

"Sorry kid, but that was just something I always wanted to see you do."Sparx said with his hands behind his head.

"It's your turn Chiro." Nova said while petting the boys shoulder.

"Gibson truth or dare?"he asked.

"I'm not planning planning to embarres myself so truth."the genius monkey replied.

"Damnit! Okay let me think for a moment. I got it! Do you really sleep with your jelly blob after you sung it a lullaby?"he asked.

"Uhm… Yes I do."the blue monkey answerred with a blush.

Right after that he got a few strange stares from the others.

"Antauri truth or dare?"Gibson asked trying to brake the akwardness.

"Dare."Antauri answerred calmly.

"I dare you to paint your fur pink and walk around in the city."Gibson said.

"And here I thought you where my friend!"Antauri yelled with a red face.

"Don't worry Antauri, I got pink paint that comes out very easily and when we get back you can wash it out."Nova said while standing up and walking away to get the paint.

"Wait just a moment."Antauri said as he linked his arm with hers and walked the opposite way resulting in them walking in a small circle.

"What's wrong?"she asked as she nervously watched Sparx who seemed ready to jump on top of the silver monkey.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you and Gibson up right here and now."Antauri said with a glare that scared her for a moment untill she got a idea.

Grabbing Gibson she dragged the two males to another room wich was the broomcloset.

"Why are we here of all places?"Gibson asked while hiding behind Antauri when he saw a spider crawl his way.

"Because it was the first place I saw and I don't want the others to hear what we are saying."Nova answerred while inspecting if they weren't listening from the other side.

"But why can't they hear what we're saying?"Antauri asked trying to get Gibson to let go of him.

"I want make a deal. If you let me and Gibson paint you pink and walk around the city for a few moments then tomorrow I'll lock Chiro, Sparx and Otto in this closet with socks in there mouths and there hands tied together so it will be nice and quiet and you can meditate without them storming in your room every five minutes." she expained.

When she was done Gibson had a hopefull look on his face and Antauri looked as if he was thinking it over.

"Will you really do it?" he asked while eyeing her suspiciously.

"I promise."

With that Antauri walked out of the closet where the others where waiting.

Nova first thought he rejected the idea untill he asked "Nova where is that paint you where talking about?"

"Just this way."she said as she led him and Gibson to her room ignoring the laughing of the others.

_Five minutes later_

When the three unsuspecting team members where talking about how there wise friend would look they burst out laughing when Antauri walked in the room in the same color of pink as cotton candy was.

"If your eyes would be green instead of blue we would finnally know what Jinmay would look like if she would be a robot monkey!" Otto yelled.

"He looks ridiculous!" Sparx joined in.

"He looks adorable!" Nova yelled glaring at Sparx.

"Nova we're talking about Antauri and not a little kitten."Chiro said while raising a eyebrow.

"Let's just get this over with." the now  _pink_  monkey murmured as he started to make his way out of the robot.

While they walked through the city and could hear people wisper things like "Isn't there supposed to be a silver monkey with them?" and "Sinds when is there a pink monkey on the hyper force?" and even "You don't think they exchanged him for another female monkey?".

After another few minutes of walking they suddenly heared a familiar voice call to them.

When they stopped they saw there friend Jinmay runing towards them.

She stopped when she saw Antauri and because she didn't know it was him she smiled and said in a sweet tone "Hello I am Jinmay it is nice to meet you." while she extanted her hand.

Because of that Antauri fell down anime-style and the others started laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" the robot girl asked with a hurt look.

"Jinmay it's me Antauri!" Antauri yelled while waving his arm.

"OH MY GOD! Antauri you look so cute like this I could just eat you!" Jinmay yelled as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Jinmay bring it down a few decibels! I don't want the whole city to know it is me looking so stupid!" Antauri hissed while he tried his best to wrestle his way out of her arms.

"But if you don't like being pink then why are you and even walking aroud like this?"Jinmay asked after she finally let go of him.

"We where playing truth or dare and Gibson dared him to do this." Chiro explained to his girlfriend.

"Oh, well thank you Gibson! Now I know what I would look like if I was a robot monkey. The only difference is that Antauri has blue eyes and I have green eyes." she said with a smile.

"That's what I said too!"Otto yelled with a grin.

"Well I gotta go now. I hope for you no one can see it's you just like me Antauri. Good luck and Bye!" she said and then run of.

"She is so cute." Chiro swooned with hearts in his eyes.

"Let's go, I wanna wash this stuff off!" Antauri yelled and when they looked they saw he had already started to walk or more run back to the robot.

When they got there Antauri run right away towards the shower and when he came out he was perfectly silver again.

"Sparx truth or dare?" he asked after he sat back down in the circle.

"Dare!" Sparx yelled grinning.

"I dare you to stop flirting with Nova or any other woman for the rest of the day."Antauri said with a smirk.

"But but but….. What have I ever done to you?" Sparx complained.

"You just laught at me." Antauri answerred with a glare.

"Well I think it's a great dare Antauri." Nova said and then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, Otto truth or dare?" Sparx asked with a growl.

"Dare!" Otto yelled happy.

"Uhm… I dare you to let Gibson teach you and Chiro how to tango."

"WHY DID YOU PICK DARE?" Chiro yelled.

"How could I know he would dare me that?" Otto asked looking very very very annoyed.

"You couldn't Otto." Nova said sweetly while gently petting his head.

"You're s so weet Nova! You're not going to laugh are you?" the green monkey asked her with shiny eyes.

"Are you nuts? Of course I'm going to laugh and to bring you I the mood I'll go get a rose for you to stick in your mouth right away." She said just as sweetly and then stood up and walked away to get a rose.

That made the others of course burst out laughing.

_After a few embarrassing lessons later_

"Lady and gentlemen, I represent you a tango performance like you've never seen before!" Gibson yelled with a microphone in his hand to Antauri, Sparx and Nova who happilly clapped in there hands.

After he started the music Otto and Chiro came dancing in with Otto having a red rose between his teeth.

They looked completely ridiculous and that made the others laugh very loud.

When the music stopped they stopped at different times and fell down together.

"Nice stop. It looked a lot better then last time." Gibson said with a smirk.

"Thanks for teaching them Brain Strain." Sparx said while extanding his hand.

"Thank you for letting me have the orner." Gibson replied shaking Sparx hand.

"Chiro truth or dare?" Otto asked after he crawled away from under the boy.

"Uhm… dare?" Chiro said a little unsure.

"I dare you to sing  _Barbie Girl_."

"First Sparx and now you are making me sing?" the boy yelled at the green monkey.

"Be glad you don't have to wear a dress again Chiro." Sparx teased.

"Fine I'll do it." Chiro signed as he stood up and walk to the jukebow to start the music.

__**Hi Barbie**  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

__**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

__**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

__**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

_**(uu-oooh-u)** _

__**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

__**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

__**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

__**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

__**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

__**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! 

After he was done the monkeys where of couse laughing happilly.

"When you want you can really put up a femine voice Chiro." Antauri teased with a grin.

"Whatever, Nova truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, but don't even think about making me kiss the others again or you're dead." the yellow monkey replied while shaking her fist at the boy.

"Damn it! Alright I dare you to prankcall the owner of Mister Jeepers."

"Say what?" all five monkeys asked in unison reasing there eyebrows.

"I couldn't come up with something else!" Chiro yelled waving his arm at such a speed it looked like he had twenty instead of two.

"Well it's fine by me." Nova said as she picked up the phone but suddenly paused.

"What's wrong?" Gibson asked looking a little worried.

"I don't know the number I have to call." Nova said sheepishly with a sweatdrop as the guys fell down anime-style.

"Uhm… here I'll call for you and put it on speaker and you take the word when he picks up" Sparx said grabbing the phone and pressing in the numbers.

When there was a "Hello" heard on the other side Nova cleared her throat and twisted her voice a little so he wouldn't know it was her.

"Yes hello sir you're talking to Elizabeth Willies and I'm calling about the stuffed pets you ordered.

"What? I did not order stuffed animals"

"Yes you did sir. You orderred twelve cat-animals, eight dog-animals, three fish-animals, ten wolve-animals and a special animal of a gaint petrel."

"WHAT? No, I would never do something like that. Espescially not the gaint petrel! That's Mister Jeepers natural enemy!"

"Well sir these ordenings papers are not lying. You said you wanted all those stuffed animals because you would be tired of some penguin-animal."

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE MISTER JEEPERS! COME BACK PLEASE!"

"Sir is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright! Thanks to you my best friend just left! Tell me where you are right now!"

"I'm in the old building on the other end of the planet next to the vulcano."

"You better instruct me how I have to walk while im walking or else!"

Yes of couse sir. HEY A MAN WITH THREE HEADS AND SIX ARM RIDING A PINK AND PURPLE ZEBRA! I GOTTA GO AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR FRIEND!" Nova yelled when it became to difficult to keep talking and hung up.

When she hung up everyone in the room including her brust out laughing at how it went.

"Nova that was just evil." Sparx said in a mock disappointed voice.

"Sorry but I didn't know what else to do." Nova said shrugging.

"Well it's now your turn." Otto told her.

"Gibson truth or dare?" she asked the genius.

"I'll go with dare." Gibson replied.

"I dare you to sing  _Pretty Fly_ from _The Offspring._ " the yellow monkey said.

"Fine but I hate this song even more than Otto hates  _Numa Numa_." the blue genius said and started the music.

_**Montag, lieben, lachen, loben,** _

__**Give it to me baby,**  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

_**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis** _

__**You know it's kind of hard**  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial

__**So don't debate, play it straight**  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing

__**Give it to me baby,**  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

__**He needs some cool tunes**  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass

__**So don't debate, play it straight**  
you know he really doesn't get it anyway  
gonna play the field, and keep it real  
for you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world loves wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing

__**Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah**  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31"  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip

__**Give it to me baby,**  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh

_**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis** _

__**So don't debate, play it straight**  
you know he really doesn't get it anyway  
gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing

"That was really out of character." Antauri said with his arm crossed.

"Wel Antauri truth or dare?" Gibson asked.

"I know I'm being a idiot but dare." Antauri replied rubbing his temples.

"I dare you to look what kind of weather it will be tomorrow and go to the center of the city and announce it in a very dramattic and wild way."

"Now that would be even more out of character than Gibson singing that song a moment ago." Otto said scratching the back off his head and looking as if he was lost.

Antauri on the other hand just shrugged and made his way to the computer and when he turned back around he said "Give me the microphone and a red tie and let's go." and after Chiro had done his tie and Sparx gave him the mic he started to walk out of the door as he was about to do something very normal.

When they reached the center Antauri took a deep breath and started.

"Ladies and Gentleman! It's a beautiful sunny day, isn't it?"he yelled.

"If you agree with me please raise your hand! Yes I can see some hand going up over there, there and there!" he continued raising his own hand and pointing at a few other raised hands.

"The weather is so important! Tell me Mis, do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked a random woman holding the mic so that she could talk in it.

"Well I was planning to go swimming." she replied blushing a little with all the attention she suddenly got.

"Well I'm very sorry to tell you but tommorrow won't be nice swimming weather because it will rain all day long! You and all the other ladies and gentleman and other strange creatures better go buy yourself a umbrella and rent some movies to make tomorrow pass by without dying! Now have a good day everyvody!" Antauri yelled jumping away from the woman and pointing towards the umbrella store and the movie store before running of dragging the rest of the team behind him leaving a bunch of very confused people.

"Well what do you think?" Antauri asked with a smug smirk and his arms crossed as he looked at his friends who all stood there with the their mouths hanging open.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Nova asked after a while.

"Simple, I live in the same robot with you five." Antauri answerred wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm aound Otto's.

"Now then, Nova truth or dare?" he asked removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Dare." she said thinking he wouldn't make her do something stupid.

"I dare you to act like a Girly-Girl for the rest of the day." Antauri said and the others all said "OOOHHHH!".

"After this I'm going to kill you." Nova murmurred.

"You're a true genius Antauri." Sparx wisperred and gave his wise friend a high five.

"Sparx truth or dare?" Nova asked turning to the red monkey.

"I'll go with dare." the pilot replied.

"I dare you to sing  _Hamster on a piano_ from _Parry Gripp_." she said smiling cutely.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sparx yelled as his face turned pink.

"I'm dead serious and you have to stop blushing now cause that pink color doesn't maych your eyes." Nova siad taking Antauri'd dare very seriously.

"Alright I'm doing it." Sparx said and stood up.

__**Hamster on a piano**  
Hamster on a piano  
Hamster on a piano  
Eating popcorn on a piano

__**Hamster on a piano**  
Woah  
Hamster on a piano  
Woah  
Hamster on a piano  
Woah  
Eating popcorn on a piano

_**Yeah  
When I saw you on the piano eating that popcorn  
I knew you were no ordinary hamster  
Eating popcorn on a piano  
**_ _ **[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/parry_gripp/hamster_on_a_ ]**_ __ ****  
I know it's really hard for you  
Fools try to put you down  
But you just keep on eating that popcorn  
Because you will always be the  
Hamster on a piano  
Woahh  
Hamster on a piano  
Woah  
Hamster on a piano  
Woah  
Eating popcorn on a piano

__**Hamster on a piano**  
Hamster on a piano  
Hamster on a piano  
Eating popcorn on a piano

When he was done he was greeted with five grins.

"Otto truth or dare?" Sparx asked.

"Dare" the green monkey replied.

"I dare you to destroy a chocolate bar." Sparx said and it made the others sweatdrop.

"How could you?" Otto yelled dramaticly and that made the others fall in anime-style.

"Please forgive me my sweet heavenly tasting snack." Otto snifed and than tosed the chocolat bar away yelling " **NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ".

"Otto calm down. Great Scott it's just a chocolat bar!" Gibson yelled covering his ears to keep Otto's yelling from damaging them.

"Fine Chiro truth or dare?" Otto asked after he was done crying.

"Truth." the boy answerred much to the suprise of the others.

"Uhm… when you found out Jinmay was a robot did you started to she her in a slight different way then when you thought she was a human?" the green monkey asked.

"No, because it doesn't matter to me if she is a robot or a human cause her personallity would still be the same." Chiro said with a smile and a blush.

"AWWWW" Nova chimed.

Suddenly all of there stomachs growled and they all blushed.

"Ahem… I think it is time to stop this game and we go eat dinner." Antauri stated and the others nodded.

When they started to make there way to the kitchen they thought the exact same thing 'at least nobody will ever be able to blackmail me with all this crazy stuf' but little did they know that the Super Robot had recorded everything that happened that day.

**THE END**


End file.
